Talk:Trading Games/@comment-36583018-20200204023857/@comment-73.68.210.7-20200206194053
I'm gonna write so hold on to your hat. (Of my favorite dragon I own.) Avalon dug his claws into the ice as the freezing wind buffeted his feathers. He opened his beak to breathe fire, but The howling winter winds put it out immediately. 'I'm going to die out here.' He thought as he collapsed exhausted on the freezing snow. He closed his eyes and fell into a warm darkness. He woke hours later, but the warm feeling kept with. He shook his wet teal feathers dry and looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. A dancing fire sat in the center of the ice cave, tickling the ice with an amber glow. The horrible winds had stopped, but the icy snow had not. He curled to himself to conserve his heat. But doing so gave him another thought, 'Who saved me?'. He pondered for a while who his mysterious savior was. After a few hours of waiting and watching, he heard the noise of crunching snow outside the cave. They sounded heavy, like another dragon's. He began to create a flame in his throat in case this creature was ready to throw talons. A silhouette of a large dragon stood at the doorway, their features untouched by the dying flame next to him. "Who are you?" He demanded. The large dragon slide into the cave, and into the light. Their features were unlike any dragon he'd seen before. The mysterious dragon towered over Avalon, Its pale blue horns which curved up like swords were glittering like crystals in the light of the flame. He could see the dragon clearly now. Her navy scales were overlapped by the baby blue plate-like scales. She had what seemed like a mane of dark blue icicle-like spines jutting off of her neck. He'd looked at the dragon perplexed by her. "Who are you?" he asked nervously. The mysterious dragon looked at Avalon and smiled lightly. "My name's Starfall, what's yours?" She said with a chuckle, though a cloud of nervousness hid behind her gaze. Avalon debated for a moment if he should tell the dragon, but knew she could very well be incredibly dangerous and could kill him, but she seemed alright so he said "It's Avalon, why did you save me?". Starfall looked at him her nervousness bleeding through. She breathed in deeply and said "I need your help." Avalon looked surprised as Starfall started to quiver. "Why?" He asked fearfully. Starfall shook the nervousness out of her face and tried to put on a more courageous façade. Starfall cleared her throat. "There is a reason all these horrid storms keep happening. A beast captured all the Tosknirs, and is whipping up all these storms to keep them trapped. Only I and a few others have escaped, and I've been tasked with taking it down. Will you help me?" Avalon looked at the ground for a while, contemplating. After a while of pondering, he looked up at Starfall. "I will." The end! My roblox user is duckgami, If I win, you can refer to me as that :>.